El Mejor Barbero de Londres
by Blueberry Night
Summary: Él ya no era Benjamin Barker, ese hombre ya no existía, ahora era Sweeney Todd. Lo último que ella vio la sonrisa enloquecida que se le formó cuando alzó su navaja.


**Bien, al fin llegaron mis musas! :'DD Hace como dos meses que no podía escribir nada, y de la anda me sale esto ._. Mi lado sanguinario volvió a la luz.**

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Sweeney Todd, es una versión de una historia que había escrito antes (la pueden encontrar en dA, el link en mi perfil), no es exactamente igual, pero la idea es la misma. También pensé en este fic como un final alternativo de la película... Espero que me haya quedado bien.**

**Bueno ustedes opinan :D**

* * *

La mujer corría desesperada por la oscura calle Fleet. Lo único que se oía eran sus apresurados pasos sobre los adoquines y su respiración entrecortada.

De vez en cuando tropezaba y miraba hacia atrás, solo para verificar que Benjamin Barker le seguía el rastro.

no, él ya no era Benjamin Barker,ese hombre ya no existía. Y ella había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de aquello. Que tonta había sido, ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Mrs. Lovett se levantó un poco el vestido y apresuró el paso. Sentía sus pulmones arder del esfuerzo por respirar.

Miró por sobre su hombro una vez más, sin detenerse. La silueta de Sweeney Todd era perfectamente visible, a pesar de encontrarse a una distancia considerable. Con pasos tranquilos, pero constantes, la seguía. Su mano derecha se extendía hacia abajo, el brillo plateado delataba su tan preciada navaja.

Un peso negro se apoderó del pecho de Mrs. Lovett, quien volvió su vista al frente y dobló por una esquina, con la esperanza de perder su rastro.

La fría luz de la luna dejó de hacerse visible, dejando a la aterrorizada mujer en una oscuridad profunda.

Un lamento, seguido de un sollozo de escapó de sus labios temblorosos y pálidos. Siguió avanzando, obligada a bajar la velocidad por la falta de visibilidad.

El olor de la carne podrida y agua estancada se mezclaban en el ambiente casi de manera venenosa, obligando a cualquiera que lo presencie a taparse la boca y nariz. El chillido de unos roedores se hizo audible cuando Mrs. Lovett pasó cerca de un agujero en la pared.

Pero ella no le prestó atención. Ahora su cerebro trabajaba buscando un escondite. Una fina capa de frío sudor cubría su rostro. Aún temblaba por el pánico que le causó ver los fríos ojos de Sweeney Todd clavados en ella al reconocer a la mujer que acababa de asesinar. Una mirada llena de dolor, desesperanza, soledad, odio... Un odio profundo que lo consumía vivo y solo era aplacado por las ganas de ver muerta a Mrs. Lovett.

No supo cómo, tal vez fue él el que la dejó huír tan fácilmente por la escalera,solo para regocijarse del miedo que ahora le infundía; para hacer lenta y tortuosa su venganza.

La mujer siguió avanzando, su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho y el escandaloso ruido que hacía al tomar bocanadas de aire hacían eco en las paredes del estrecho pasaje...

Y luego sintió un pánico mayor al que alguna vez pudo sentir, era como si le hubieran reemplazado las tripas con plomo y la sangre por hielo, una sensación de desolación y miedo tan grandes que amenazaban con ahogarla. Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo y le falló la existencia.

Un muro bloqueaba cualquier tipo de escapatoria. Se condenó a ella misma al meterse a ese callejón sin salida.

Dejó escapar un sollozo que le desgarró la garganta. Se cubrió el rostro y empezó a andar en círculos, verificando el lugar, casi sin rastros de cordura.

Se detuvo y se le heló la sangre. En la entrada del callejón había aparecido la silueta a contraluz de Sweeney Todd.

Avanzaba lento... muy lento. Mrs. Lovett invadida por un pánico inhumano, desfigurándole su pálido rostro en una mueca de auténtico terror y sus ojos desmesurádamente abiertos, causaban una imagen lastimosa.

Retrocedió hasta golpear su espalda con la sucia pared de ladrillo.

Todd no aminoraba su paso. Luego, en un movimiento suave, pero amenazador, elevó su brazo y le apuntó con la hermosa navaja de plata, cubierta de manchas rojas aún frescas.

-Tú...

Su voz sonó profunda, fría, llena de odio contenido, capaz de espantar a cualquier persona.

Mrs. Lovett solo logró hacer unos feos gestos con la boca, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Yo... -su voz era prácticamente inaudible, un agudo chillido lleno de piedad- Yo... N-nunca dije... Ella... -mientras hacía un esfuerzo por hablar se iba deslizando por la pared hasta quedar patéticamente arrinconada en la esquina- Por favor... -las lágrimas caían raudas de sus ojos, dándole una imagen aún más miserable.

Y se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Ahorra era Sweeney Todd, y ya no quedaban rastros del buen hombre que era antes, de que se había enamorado.

La última imagen que vio fue su rostro, blanco, resaltando el negro de la cuenca de sus ojos, que tenían un brillo demoníaco, poseído por la pronta satisfacción de descuartizarla, y su sonrisa enloquecida que se le formó cuando alzó la navaja y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Era ya la mañana, y como en todo Londres la neblina cubría el ambiente de un color tétrico, deprimente.

Nadie nunca se percató de la mujer que yacía en el callejón, con la piel gris de muerta, solo el rojo de su sangre seca adornaba lo que no había sido aún comido por las ratas.

Nadie nunca supo qué sucedió con el mejor barbero de Londres.

* * *

**No me odien, yo la quiero a Mrs. Lovett y a Helena Bonham Carter también, pero el fic debía ser así u.u Pero c****omo ya dije, mi lado malicioso salió a la luz... Ya lo extrañaba xD**

**Ok, gracias por leer! ¿Review?**


End file.
